1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fan, and more particularly to a blade assembly for a ceiling fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional blade assembly for a ceiling fan in accordance with the prior art comprises a mounting arm with one end secured on a rotor and the other end formed as a plate-like blade mounting end which has a plurality of through holes and a plurality of engaging posts extending downwardly from the blade mounting end adjacent to the through holes. A blade member is formed with a plurality of mounting holes, each confined by an inner peripheral wall with a constricted portion to divide the mounting hole into a notch portion and a bore portion. As such, each engaging post can be pressed into the bore portion of the respective mounting hole, and can then be moved into the notch portion via the constricted portion such that a retaining portion thereof rests on a bottom side of the blade member. A cap member has a plurality of resilient engaging plugs with retaining portions. Each engaging plug is inserted into and is fitted snugly in the bore portion of the respective mounting hole such that the retaining portion passes through the through hole for retention on the mounting end. Thus, the blade member can be mounted on the mounting arm.
When the conventional blade member is rigidly mounted on the mounting arm, the total volume of the ceiling fan is huge. Therefore, the blade member, the mounting arm, and the rotor are needed to disassemble for packing and delivering. User/technician needs to assemble them. However, improper assembling may cause the blade member accidentally loosing and resulting in damages to surrounding property and people in the vicinity.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional blade assembly for a ceiling fan.